Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
This is about Isabella from the 1st Dimension. For the one from the 2nd Dimension, visit Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a character in Phineas and Ferb and in the In a Locked Room series of roleplays. She is the across-the-street neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a crush on Phineas; however, she doesn't tell him. She's the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop being involved.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro Personality Isabella is cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic,and easy to get along with. She is always eager to help with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it's either for the fun of it, accomplishment patches, or a way to simply be with Phineas. Isabella is sympathetic and aids people who are in need of help. Being a Fireside Girls Troop Leader, Isabella is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Phineas. As nice as Isabella would seem, she can get angry. One way her temper has been flared is when someone else uses her catchphrase; in such a scenario, she expresses annoyance and often confronts the violator physically. However, she is fine whenever Phineas uses it.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro#Personality Appearance Isabella has long, black hair with thin blue hi-lights, curtain-like bangs and a round bottom, an oval shaped head with a flat top, and dark blue eyes. She wears a pink jumper dress with a similar white T-shirt underneath and a purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces. The pink bow in her hair is thought to be her trademark, and she has only been seen without it on a few occasions, but not without it on her head.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro#Physical_Appearance Her Fireside Girls uniform is the same format as her normal clothing, with the exception that her jumper dress is half orange and half brown. She wears an orange beret with a red bow in the front. Underneath is a red bow. Her belt is red, and she has a light yellow accomplishment sash with three shaped patches consisting of a teal diamond, a teal oval and a gold triangle from top to bottom, respectively. Her shoes are red with yellow laces.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro#Physical_Appearance In the Locked Rooms, she mostly wears her Fireside Girl uniform instead. She is rarely seen in her normal outfit. Abilities Isabella has displayed numerous skills and abilities. She appears to be very physically capable, being a fast runner, and also remarkably strong, having been able to hurt Buford by elbowing him and crushing a pencil. Isabella has demonstrated exceptional musical ability. She's an excellent singer and can play various musical instruments. In addition to this, she can dance very well. Though admitting to being too young to legally drive, Isabella possesses remarkable knowledge over the anatomies of automobiles and is capable of flying small jet aircraft, such as a fighter jet. Isabella has shown that she is very clear headed during emergencies. Isabella has a monopoly of the catchphrase, "Whatcha doin?", and allows no one else besides Phineas to use it. She can sense it when it is being used would be extremely displeased upon knowing anyone else used it. She would often confront that person physically, as she did with Buford. Experiences So Far TBA Trivia * Isabella was planned to appear in Face the Music as a captive, but appeared in the room of Clash Royale instead. * She is one of the characters from Phineas and Ferb to appear in IaLR. Character Info * There is plenty of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. She has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame; this is a common symbol for Judaism. In addition, Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival and often uses Yiddish phrases. Isabella says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas. * Unlike her mother, she speaks fluent English with a perfect American accent. * She has a Jewish grandmother named Nana Shapiro. * Isabella appeared as the good witch in "Wizard of Odd." During that episode, she wore a pink dress with a pink tiara white ballet slippers, and a wand. She traveled through a floating eyeball as the good witch and her friends were the Patchkins. * The character is named after series creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter who loves the show and enjoys that Isabella is named for her. * Isabella has a pool in her backyard. * Isabella has a Chihuahua named Pinky who is revealed to be a secret agent in the O.W.C.A. like Perry. * Isabella is descended from a girl that looks exactly like her. * Her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro calls her "Isa" for short. This is a common shortening of her name in many Spanish-speaking countries. * Her signature look and her Fireside Girl uniform switch on occasion. She can change outfits by touching her belt on the fly. * She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. * She can use a much deeper voice, which can scare an unprepared listener. * Her hair frizzes when it is exposed to humidity. * She seems to have an obsession with horses, especially fantasy colored ones or unicorns. * She reads the newspaper. * She gets jealous when all credit or attention is taken away from her. Examples of this can be found in "The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", and "We Call it Maze". * She seems to have a short temper. An example of this is when she broke her pencil out of anger in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * She owns a Mindy doll in "Picture This" and a "Quick E Bake Oven" in "No More Bunny Business". * She was once a member of the Lil' Sparks and is now mentoring Melissa as revealed in "We Call it Maze". * Dr. Doofenshmirtz comments that in the "The Chronicles of Meap" Character Commentary, he thinks Isabella is full of herself but cute as well. * She is most likely a Stumbleberry Finkbat. * She is clear-thinking when she is the middle of emergencies. She got everyone running for safety when Doofenshmirtz's Big Laundry experiment goes awry, saved Phineas from a fall by having the Fireside Girls bind their sashes together, and she did a water rescue and administers first aid in the biodome on Adyson. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Great Indoors") * Isabella wears an outfit and bow similar to Helga Pataki of Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!. ** The bow is also similar to another main Disney character: Marie the cat from The Aristocats, although Isabella's is more saturated of a pink than Marie's. ** Also, Isabella almost never seen in her pink bow is similar to Pinch Raccoon in PB&J Otter, though Isabella is seen with many colored bows for the outfit she may have on. * She's usually fearless but she did get frightened during some episodes ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Hide and Seek", "The Lizard Whisperer", "That's the Spirit"). * She is the second child to kiss someone on screen. The first time was when Baljeet kissed Wendy Stinglehopper. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * She normally wears her hair without any adjustments except for the bow, but she has the hair modified in "Jerk De Soleil" and "My Fair Goalie" as a ponytail, and in "Candace's Big Day", she has a strand of hair going down between her eyes during the line "Foot stompin'" in the song Wedding Adventure. It is also modified in "Troy Story". * Isabella's favorite kind of cake is red velvet. * "The Curse of Candace" reveals she has a Bamboo plant named Bambina. * She knows how to scratch records for rapping. * Isabella appears to be one of the most slender Disney heroines, as her body is only about 30% of her head. Despite this, she seems to be more capable than most of them. * The first Fireside Girl patch she earned was the Medival Siege Engine Patch ("Doonkleberry Imperative"). * Isabella makes a cameo in one of Bleedman's popular webcomic: Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. * Besides speaking both Spanish and English, she can speak Ferb Latin very well and some French. ("Ferb Latin", "Buford Confidential") * Isabella is less than 11 because she said she couldn't wait until going to junior high. * In the song, S'Winter, her singing voice is voiced by Laura Dickinson. * She gets afraid if she can't earn a patch. * Similar to how Phineas says "Where's Perry?" whenever Perry leaves on a mission, Isabella says "Where's Pinky?" when Pinky leaves for a mission. * Since her father's name was "Shapiro" which was a Jewish name and Vivian's name was "Garcia" which was a Spanish name, her last name should've been "Shapiro-Garcia". References Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Fireside Girls Category:Good characters Category:Characters Category:Intelligent Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam